


Colette

by Lilirose14



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilirose14/pseuds/Lilirose14
Summary: Les pensées de Colette une petite fille un peu spéciale d'un monde médiéval.... Quelqu'un a-t-il noté que je suis nulle en résumé?





	1. Orage

  La pluie coulait le long du chemin. Je voyais mes pieds nus s’embourber dans la terre à chaque pas que je faisais. Parsemé de dalle millimétrée pour rejoindre la petite maison de brique rouge, le sentier ressemblait pour moi au Styx. Tout comme ce chemin, tout ici est millimétré. Je grimpe à l’arbre ni trop grand, ni trop petit qui se trouve devant la fenêtre de ma chambre. J’y rentre, salissant la maison de mes pas. Je vais dans ma salle de bain, passant devant peluches et poupées trop parfaites.

 

   L’eau coule pendant que je me déshabille. Je me regarde pendant que la baignoire se remplie. Mes cheveux châtain clair ébouriffés, coupés presque à la garçonne, n’étaient pas extraordinaires et certainement pas aussi beaux que ceux de ma grande sœur. Ou ceux de mes poupées. Mes yeux marrons sont encore plus banals. Et un peu trop grands. Mon visage est rond, comme tous les enfants de mon âge, mais légèrement disproportionné. Nue devant le miroir, je m’admire.

 

L’eau coule.

 

   Mes lèvres qui ne sourient jamais sincèrement me donnent un air sérieux. Leurs coins se retroussent presque malgré moi quand je coupe le robinet. L’eau s’arrête de couler mais le ciel continue de pleurer. Je rentre dans le cadre chaud du bain, manquant de de faire déborder son contenu. C’est fou ce que la chaleur du bain fait après la froideur de la pluie. Je ris face aux remous que je provoque et à la transformation de mon corps dans l’eau. Mon petit corps maigrichon grossit est se tord, le reflet le défigurant avec cette illusion. Je ris aussi des minuscules bulle qui s’y agglutinent désespérément pour ne pas éclater à la surface. Elles dépendent de moi. Si je reste trop longtemps dans ce bain, mes doigts vont se friper pour finalement ressembler à la peau d’un vieux pruneau. Si je reste trop longtemps, je vais vieillir avant l’âge.

 

   Je me lève, me rince et tire le bouchon. L’eau et la crasse se noient dans le siphon nouvellement formé. J’ai brisé la paix et la propreté de ce bain. En le salissant et le vidant, je n’ai fait que réaliser son destin. Je rince la baignoire, enlevant toutes les traces indiquant que j’eu utilisé cette vasque. Voilà. Il n’y a plus aucunes traces. Je me retourne encore trempée et m’aperçois du coin de l’œil. Je ne suis pas jolie.

 

Un éclair illumine le ciel et la salle de bain. La pluie s’est changée en orage.

 

  Je souris davantage et retourne dans ma chambre sans m’essuyer, salissant de nouveau le sol.

 

Un autre éclair tranche le ciel.

 

   Je ne suis pas jolie.

 

La pluie agresse la vitre.

 

   Je suis sale.

 

Le sol comme le chemin est trempé.

 

   Je suis superbe.

 

   La pluie n’a pas cessé de tomber. Je souris encore plus et saute sur mon lit avec entrain. Je serai au sommet, et tous ces imbéciles se mordrons les doigts. Un grand bruit me fait sursauter. Avec l’orage vient le tonnerre. Je ne l’aime pas. Je sens mon cœur s’accélérer, des frissons me parcourir le corps. Le tonnerre explose juste au-dessus de moi. Ma lèvre tremble et je saisis ma fille. Je me mets sous la protection de ma couette en la serrant tout contre mon cœur. Tant qu’elle est avec moi, je n’aurais plus peur de rien. Le tonnerre m’assourdit. Je serre mon amie contre moi. Elle n’est pas très belle. Elle a les cheveux en bataille car je ne les lui peigne jamais, ses joues sont rondes mais elle sourit. Elle me ressemble un peu mais en plus gentille. Je lui confis tous mes secrets et elle m’écoute toujours ! C’est ma poupée, ma fille, ma meilleure et unique copine et je l’aimerai toujours. Je m’endors à ses côtés, oubliant le maléfique tonnerre. Et la pluie tombante. Toi qui chutes, admire donc mon ascension.


	2. Insomnie

"Un jour, on m'a dit que si je dormais trop, je mourais. Que les gens morts de vieillesse sont des personnes qui ont trop dormi, que l'on a pas réussi à réveiller. C'est faux, je sais que c'est faux. Parce que je suis petite, on me prend pour une imbécile à qui ont peut raconter n'importe quoi. C'est faux, alors je n'y crois pas. Non. Bien sûr. Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir?"

C'est ce que je me demandais. Je ne pouvais pas dormir alors que je connais la vérité. Cette histoire est fausse. On ne peut pas mourir d'avoir trop dormi. Pourtant, je me trouve dans mon lit, incapable de simplement fermer mes yeux, en train de fixer bêtement le plafond. Ma poupée était avec moi, comme d'habitude, en train d'elle aussi fixer tout aussi intelligemment la voûte.

La maison est silencieuse. C'est à peine s'il on peut entendre les battements de son propre cœur. Dehors, la nuit est d'encre. Dedans, c'est tout aussi sombre. Cette nuit, tout n'est que ténèbres et silence. Pas un bruit, pas un son. Même quand j'essaye de parler pour combler ce mutisme, celui-ci semble absorber ma voix. Par contre, il n'absorbe pas le bruit de mon estomac venant de me signaler qu'il n'y pas d'heure pour le remplir.

Je me glisse hors de ma couette dans un doux bruissement, alors que le drap chute avec lenteur sur le sol. Mes pas, le craquement des lattes de bois, tous semblent être aspirés dans le silence. Même les escaliers faisant habituellement tant de boucan sont calmes, la plante de la pointe de mes pieds ne faisant qu'effleurer le bois leurs marches. Pour voir où je vais dans l'obscurité, j'ai pris une bougie parfumée d'où la cire fondue et fondant coule sur le bougeoir en cuivre. Le parfum dégagé par la bougie est spécial, me semble-t-il. Il est fait de l'odeur douceâtre de la cire mourante, de celle, plus piquante de la mèche consumée et de la vaporeuse fumée, l'artificielle odeur florale est aussi présente, et celle si étrange, de la flamme tremblant au rythme de mes pas. Je marche avec lenteur et douceur, pour la première fois me semble-il. La nuit, tout est assombri malgré la faible et puissante lueur de ma bougie et mon esprit, mes certitudes ne font pas exception. La nuit, toute ma tête est sens dessus dessous, les mots et leurs sens perdant toutes leurs significations. Mes pensées vagabondent sur le plancher de bois de cerisier, sur le mur plutôt terne, sur une fenêtre mal lavée... Mon esprit s'envole, rechigne à se poser plus de quelques secondes sur un sujet quelconque, et encore plus sur un sujet sérieux. Il semblerait que ce soit la nuit que je peux être écervelée, à l'abri de tout regard excepté celui, froid ou bienveillant de la lune. Elle est la seule bougie parfumée de la nuit dont les ténèbres rythment la vie. C'est étrange tout de même, tous les animaux diurnes se pressent de tout faire rapidement, bien, de façon concise et bien peignée avant que la nuit tombe, alors que la nuit, tout est plus lent, plus libre. Tous, épuisés de leur empressement de la journée se hâtent de prendre leur temps. Le sommeil et la tranquillité dégoulinent des choses et des êtres comme la confiture de fraise dégouline de la délicieuse tartine que je vais m'enfiler dès que je serai arrivée à la cuisine. Pour cette pauvre condamnée, pour ma fille et pour moi, la lente nuit sera aussi courte que mes pensées.


	3. Une grande fille

Je suis allongée sur mon lit. Une fois de plus, je fixe mon plafond. Passionnant. Sans les voir, je sais que mon visage est inexpressif et que mes yeux sont comme vides. Ma fille me regarde, assise à côté de moi, me fixant comme je fixe ma toiture. Aujourd’hui je ne la serre pas contre moi. Je viens de passer un cap important dans ma vie. Je suis grande. Je ne joue plus à la poupée. Elle n’est pas vivante. Les enfants de mon âge sont stupides et niais, les adolescents sont soumis à leurs hormones et les adultes ne voient que ce qu’ils veulent voir. Et moi, j’en ai assez de les voir. Je pousse négligemment la poupée du revers de ma main. Elle tombe. Il y a peu de temps, je me serais dit qu’elle aurait eu mal et me serais excusée. Plus aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui je suis grande, aujourd’hui je ne vois que ce que je veux voir et je ne veux voir ni rien ni personne. À plat sur mon lit, je ressemble à une poupée de chiffon. Je n’ai même pas besoin de me voir pour le savoir. Car aujourd’hui, je suis grande, aujourd’hui, allongée comme je suis, mes cheveux forment une auréole autour de ma tête. Aujourd’hui, je me sens comme une déesse. Comme le Diable. Comme Dieu.

Dieu sait tout. Dieu voit tout. Dieu est éternel et tout puissant. Dieu a tout créé. Le diable a tout détruit. Mais Dieu a détruit le rien et le Diable ne fait que le recréer. Le Diable sait tout. Voit tout. Les deux sont indéfinissables, intangibles, tout puissants. Où se trouve la frontière entre les deux ? Y-a-t-il une vraie frontière ? Ils sont tous deux si semblables. Oui. Elle existe. Et c’est l’Homme. L’Homme qui a été créé par les dieux donc les vénère. Dieu c’est le bien et le mal c’est le Diable. Selon les dieux. Mais si l’inverse avait eu lieu ? Si c’était le Diable qui avait créé l’Homme ? La donne aurait radicalement changée. Le bien d’aujourd’hui aurait été le mal et inversement. Et si l’Homme, si faible devenait Dieu ? Quelle limite nous, humain ne pouvons-nous pas franchir ? Nous sommes plus près de la Vérité que Dieu et Diable car notre durée est limitée, si Dieu est Tout et le Néant est le Diable, nous, nous sommes au milieu. Nous pouvons appréhender les deux extrêmes, les analyser. Naît-on Dieu ? Le devient-on ? Les dieux de toutes « civilisations » comptent le Diable parmi eux et s’en accommodent.

Et si un humain avait les mêmes pouvoirs que Dieu ? En serait-il un ? Si un homme devenait suprême, unique, immatériel, surnaturellement puissant, absolument parfait, infini, omniscient, éternel, tout puissant, démiurge et créant tout jusqu’à la vie, ce ne serait plus un homme mais un dieu. Un être ayant transcendé son humanité, s’étant libéré de toutes les barrières qui lui ont été un jour imposées. Et si, à l’inverse, un dieu n’avait pas une de ces qualifications, serait-il un dieu ? Tout est une question de perception. Qu’est-ce qui est bien ? Qu’est-ce qui est mal ? Si on apprend à un enfant que tuer des gens, c’est bien, pour lui, les laisser vivre serait mal. Les enfants… ils retracent la création de l’espèce. 

J’attrape un livre sur la grossesse et l’ouvre. Alors : au cours de je ne sais plus quelle semaine de grossesse, l’embryon se déploie : il passe d’une forme ronde à une forme allongée. Il ressemble à petit hippocampe. L’embryon grandira beaucoup au cours de cette semaine. Il atteindra 5 mm. Il sera donc finalement visible à l’œil nu. Aidé par la circulation sanguine qui se met en place. Le cœur a commencé son premier stade de développement. Peu à peu, le visage se dessine : les yeux, le nez, la bouche, les oreilles. L’embryon ressemble à un haricot duquel émergent de petits bourgeons qui éventuellement constitueront les bras et les jambes. Le cou se profile également. Le cristallin des yeux et l’oreille interne amorcent leur développement tout comme certains organes : les poumons, l’estomac, le foie et le pancréas. Après, c’est le développement du cerveau qui prendra le pas sur tout le reste. Une première ébauche du cortex se profile avec le développement des deux hémisphères, de l’écorce cérébrale et de la matière grise. La tête se forme peu à peu. L’arrière du cerveau devient plus large, ce qui amène l’embryon à incliner la tête vers l’avant. Il apprend déjà à se soumettre. Sur son visage, on distingue les narines. Le sillon des gencives, où pousseront les dents de lait, est déjà formé. De chaque côté de la tête, on aperçoit deux zones sombres. Ce sont les yeux. Même si l’Homme sera aveugle. C’est le pigment rétinien qui leur donne cette couleur. Les organes vitaux sont tous en développement. Toutefois, ils ne sont pas encore fonctionnels. À l’intérieur du cœur, on distingue maintenant les quatre cavités. C’est au tour des paupières et les oreilles externes d’amorcer leur développement. Elles ont l’air de petites fossettes. Toutefois, les premiers sens à « s’éveiller » chez l’embryon seront l’odorat et le goût. Intéressant de savoir que la vue, le sens sur lequel nous nous reposons le plus n’est pas le premier. Et, à cette étape, le nez et la lèvre supérieure sont déjà formés. Dès cette semaine, des récepteurs olfactifs apparaîtront. Au bout des membres, on voit de petits bourgeons. Ils formeront les doigts et les orteils. On distingue aussi l’emplacement des coudes et des genoux. L’embryon n’est plus statique : il bouge le tronc et les membres. Il se déplace à l’intérieur de l’utérus, mais on ne le sent pas. Plusieurs organes vitaux prennent forme : l’estomac, l’intestin, le pancréas et les reins apparaissent. Toutefois, ils ne sont pas encore fonctionnels. Mais c’est que rien ne fonctionne chez ce bébé ! Encore plus tard, les bras et les jambes s’allongent et les articulations se précisent. On voit aussi les poignets et chevilles se dessiner. À l’intérieur, les muscles et les nerfs prennent forme. La tête a toujours une taille importante comparativement au reste du corps, même si, apparemment, l’Homme ne se sert pas vraiment de son cerveau. Cette tête qui ne sera pas beaucoup utilisée s’arrondit progressivement et le cou se redresse. Il y a pour l’instant sur ce petit visage, les deux zones sombres des yeux qui sont pour le moment éloignées sur les côtés de la caboche, deux fossettes pour les oreilles et une seule ouverture pour le nez et la bouche. Sur le plan sensoriel, on retrouve maintenant des récepteurs du toucher autour de la bouche de l’embryon. Les premières cellules gustatives se développeront également. Selon le sexe de l’enfant, les ovaires ou les testicules commencent à se former. Cependant, ce n’est qu’au cours du 3e mois de vie que les organes génitaux apparaîtront. Et blablabla… je balance le bouquin à l’autre bout du monde. Ou au bout de ma chambre. C'est pareil.

Attendre aussi longtemps pour savoir si le morveux sera un gamin ou une gamine… Chiant pour les parents qui veulent un garçon. Mais faîtes donc pas la gueule pour ça, monsieur-dame les parents. Si vous avez un mec, vous êtes contents, si vous avez une fille, elle chiera à son tour des gamins fragiles comme tout qui vous obéiront au doigt et à l’œil, et du coup créera la vie, tout comme Dieu. Je souris.

Les femmes sont plus proches du Divin que les hommes. La classe. Je ramasse la poupée sans me relever et la regarde. Elle a toujours les yeux fixes, le regard perdu vers nulle part. Et si… elle devenait vivante ? Je serais Dieu. Si je peux créer la vie, je peux tout faire. Elle galopera à mes côtés, heureuse. Mon sourire s’agrandit comme pas possible et je saute de mon lit, la poupée sous mon bras et vole hors de la pièce. Si je deviens Dieu, tout sera à moi. Je serai plus grande qu’une reine. Ma poupée deviendra Lilith, mais jamais je ne la chasserai du jardin d’Eden. Ce serait indigne d’un dieu.


	4. Une fête

Quand mes géniteurs ou mon frère me regardaient, c’était avec mépris. Quand ma pauvre sœur le faisait, c’était avec pitié. Quand les premiers me dédaignaient à cause de mon sexe et de mon physique, la seconde s’apitoyait sur moi pour les mêmes raisons. Ma sœur, si parfaite, me traitait avec respect, et tentait de passer du temps avec moi, tentait de me conformer aux règles qui me furent imposées. C’est plus que je n’en attendais d’elle, si exemplaire. Je lui rends ses sentiments. Nous ne nous aimons pas, ne nous comprenons pas, seule existe la pitié.

Et oui, Églantine ne m’inspire que de la pitié car elle est la jeune fille de bonne famille par excellence : belle, douée pour la musique, pour la poésie, soucieuse de son apparence, rêvant de son mariage et de ses futurs enfants. Ces préférences furent décidées pour elle dès que l’on vit qu’elle était du mauvais côté des chromosomes, sa beauté ne l’aidant pas. Car oui, sa fantasmagorique beauté est à porter comme un poids et non comme un avantage quand on veut être une femme indépendante et libre de ses pensées, sans attaches néfastes et surtout pas bloquée dans un mariage niais et/ou sans amour décidé par des parents soucieux de trouver un bon parti, et tant pis si le mari est un imbécile paternaliste violent, car après tout, ces petits détails sont sans importance si cet homme est duc ou marquis.

Sa beauté lui a apporté toute l’attention de nos parents ambitieux, et donc l’a condamnée à être cantonnée au simple rôle de demoiselle parfaite, de potiche idiote mais cultivée, juste bonne à marier. En cela, ils avaient parfaitement réussi avec elle. Mais pas avec moi. Serait-ce grâce à mon physique disgracieux ? J’ai beau avoir 6 ans, je n’en fais que 3 tant je suis petite et maigre, j’ai des grosses cernes noires, mes yeux sont trop grands, mon visage trop rond… l’opposée de ma sœur. On ne m’a donc pas apporté toute l’attention qu’a subi avec joie mon aînée. Cela la peine, mais me fait plaisir. Je me demande parfois si je serais devenue comme elle si nos places avaient été inversées. C’est en cela que je la trouve pitoyable. Elle aurait peut-être été tellement plus que ce qu’elle est aujourd’hui. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas changer le passé.

Peut-être est-ce mieux pour moi ? Oui, certainement. Père et Mère avaient déjà une fille à endoctriner, alors inutile de se préoccuper de la seconde, bien moins jolie. J’ai eu un sacré coup de chance, effectivement. Surtout que juste après, l’œuvre de Dieu, la perfection incarnée, le summum de la chance est arrivé. On sait tous de quoi on parle, on parle d’un garçon. Un garçon ! La chose la plus utile sur Terre ! Un héritier mâle, un enfant pour perpétrer le nom de la famille, un enfant qui évitera aux pauvres parents de payer une dot… la liste est trop longue ! Donc, mon frère naquit à peine 1 ans après ma sœur, et fut la grande fierté de nos géniteurs. Encore un bon point pour moi. Grâce à la présence de ma fratrie, je suis relativement tranquille. On ne s’intéresse pas à ce que je fais et donc je peux faire ce que je veux.

En fait, ce n’est pas tout à fait exact. Églantine a décidé un beau jour, le regard plein de compassion, de jouer avec moi à la poupée. C’est moi la poupée. Elle décide de ma tenue, me brosse les cheveux, s’est autoproclamée précepteur pour apprendre la danse, la musique, la poésie… en un mot comme en cent, elle s’entraîne sur moi à être une maman. Youpi.

Mais ce serait un mensonge de dire que tout me déplaît et je ne mens jamais, ce serait un manque de respect. Car je pense que j’aime apprendre. Que j’aime quand je reçois des cours de piano et de violon, que j’aime la poésie, que j’aime porter de jolies robes. Mais que je n’aime pas la danse, et que je n’aime pas toute la partie « poupée », à savoir qu’Églantine me brosse les cheveux de force, choisisse mes affaires pendant des heures. Mais que je déteste deux choses par-dessus tout : le regard de pitié que je reçois de Sœur et les règles de bienséance que l’on tente de m’enfoncer dans le crâne. J’admets que c’est utile, mais c’est inintéressant au possible, et surtout, cela me cantonnerait en simple poupée, car je suis une fille. Être une fille dans la bonne société, c’est être une poupée. Comme Sœur.

Sœur qui s’affairait d’ailleurs à tenter d’aplatir ma crinière rebelle avec son horrible brosse qui faisait mal. Elle-même était impeccablement coiffée et s’était préparé une belle robe très chère. Et oui, nos géniteurs, Frère, Sœur et par extension moi-même sommes invités à un gala donné au palais royal. Ma chère Églantine est toute excitée d’y venir, nos parents sont impatients de l’exhiber à la bonne société comme un bout de viande en vue de lui trouver un bon parti et mon frère si raisonnable est très intéressé à l’idée de voir les autres bouts de viande proposées. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressée par la chose, mais les bals seraient plus captivants si j’avais un autre rôle que de mettre en valeur ma sœur si belle avec ma drôle de tête. Au moins, le buffet est toujours bien garni.

Nous sommes donc à la phase habillage de la préparation. Après m’être fait arracher une bonne partie de mes cheveux, j’aidai Églantine à mettre son corset en tirant bien fort sur les ficelles. De la vengeance pour les cheveux, dites-vous ? Certainement. Peut-être aussi une touche de sadisme. Mais le cœur sur la main, et avec surement beaucoup de niaiserie, cette grande dame ne m’en tint pas rigueur et se contenta de déplorer mon manque de délicatesse. S’en suivit un long discourt sur les manières d’une jeune fille de la bonne société. Après avoir passé sa tenue, elle m’observa d’un œil critique. Visiblement insatisfaite du résultat, elle prit une rose et me l’accrocha dans les cheveux, et tira les coins de ma bouche pour me forcer à sourire. Son visage était proche du mien, ce qui me permit de voir de près la désillusion dans ses yeux. Et oui Sœur, une rose et un sourire ne suffise pas toujours.

Notre génitrice nous appela du bas de l’escalier, la voix impérieuse. Il fallait se dépêcher. Aussitôt, Sœur m’attrapa par le poignet et me traîna à sa suite dans les marches. Une fois arrivées, je vis le visage de nos géniteurs s’illuminer en voyant Sœur puis immédiatement s’assombrir en me voyant moi.

« Ne nous fais pas honte ! » commença Père.  
« Ne mets pas tes doigts dans ton nez ! » continua Mère.  
« Reste avec Églantine ! » dirent-ils ensemble.

Il y eut un regard dédaigneux pour Père et Mère, moqueur pour Frère, rempli de pitié pour Sœur, et un visage inexpressif pour moi. Aucun amour de leur part et aucun amour de la mienne non plus. Puis nous y allons.

Une fois arrivés, je me demandai si Sœur n’allait pas nous faire une syncope tant elle était heureuse. Elle était émerveillée d’être ici et regardait partout avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Il est vrai que le château est magnifique, que la musique est agréable et surtout, que le buffet est bien rempli ! Plusieurs bons points pour cette fête.

Sœur est presque aussitôt invitée à danser par un beau jeune homme de la noblesse et le suivit en riant, me laissant seule devant le buffet. Je m’attaquai aux petits fours en regardant Sœur danser. Elle riait tout en exécutant les pas à la perfection. Son partenaire par contre ne regardait pas son visage, mais une zone gonflée située légèrement plus bas. Amusant de voir les jeunes de la haute bourgeoisie se comporter comme ça. Les garçons louchent sur les filles qui gloussent en lorgnant les garçons. Arrivée au toast à la fraise, j’ai pu repérer trois camps, valables d’un côté comme de l’autre. Il y a les niais qui se disent que peut-être l’amour de leur vie se trouve dans le tas, le groupe d’hormonaux qui regardent les parties intimes du sexe opposé, et les blasés qui n’en ont strictement rien à faire. Mais si les groupes sont les mêmes, il y a nettement plus de niaises côté fille que côté garçon. Aussi, on colle des poupées dans les mains des demoiselles en leur disant de jouer à la maman (même si je dois admettre qu’on le fait souvent avec plaisir), on leur fait lire des histoires d’amour dégoulinantes de rose où le beau prince sauve la jolie princesse, lui promet un amour éternel, l’épouse dans son beau château et lui fait plein d’enfants alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient pas 10 jours avant. Les garçons ne rêvent pas tous de vivre un conte de fée car ils ont été élevés pour être celui qui domine et sont donc plus libres de d’assumer leurs pulsions même si avoir une érection en face de la fille qui la provoque est très malvenu. On entendra plus facilement un garçon se venter à ses copains du nombre de filles qu’il a amené dans son lit. Ses copains en riront, le diront séducteur. Si une fille le fait, ce sera une pute. C’est une question d’éducation, et même si les adolescents de bonne famille sont mieux éduqués, ils restent des adolescents.

Par ailleurs, ce n’est pas que les batifolages des damoiselles et des damoiseaux m’ennuient, mais les petits fours, ça donne soif. Curieuse, j’attrapai discrètement un verre de vin rouge et en avale une grande gorgée… je me figeai, sentis mes yeux s’écarquiller et mon visage prendre une teinte rouge, se crisper dans une grimace de dégoût… je fonçai en courant aux toilettes, bousculant un serveur au passage. Quand enfin j’arrivai à ce lieu mythique, je crachai tout dans le lavabo, sous le regard dégoûté des femmes devant le miroir. Ignoble. Comment les adultes faisaient-ils pour boire ça ? Ça me dépassait totalement. C’était l’un des plus grands mystères de l’univers !

En me rinçant la bouche une bonne dizaine de fois, je prêtai enfin attention aux dames devant le miroir, en train de se refaire une beauté. Toutes me regardaient avec dégoût de leurs yeux peints. Je repartis sans me faire prier pour retourner à la salle de réception en quête de choses plus intéressantes à voir que des ladys en transe devant leurs reflets. Arrivée dans la salle, je m’approchai discrètement d’un groupe de femmes très belles avec leurs maquillages et leurs robes. Elles ressemblaient un peu à des paons. À l’écoute de leur discussion, je me rendis compte qu’elles n’en avaient pas que l’apparence, elles en avaient aussi la cervelle. Cette conversation était inintéressante au possible. Elle était composée de « quelle jolie robe, Marquise ! », de « Madame de Barvoie a de nombreux amants, paraît-il », de la famille à fait ci, la famille a fait ça… cervelle d’oiseau. Mais ce n’était pas comme si elles avaient quelque chose d’autre à dire. Des ragots, des anecdotes sans importance, et en prime, ça parle chiffon. Moi aussi je pense que j’aime être bien habillée, mais ça n’est pas la peine d’en parler plus d’un quart d’heure! Mais dans la haute bourgeoisie, une femme n’est que ça. Youpi. Quand elles me virent, elles arrêtèrent de caqueter entre elles comme des oies et se penchèrent vers moi en gloussant comme des dindons. J’eu donc droit à des « Bonjour ma petite, tu as perdu ta maman ? ». Puis une femme pris la parole de la façon la plus niaise que j’ai jamais entendu.

« Comme tu es mignonne ! Tu ressembles à ma fille ! Tu sais elle vient d’avoir 3 ans. Tu viens, on va chercher ta maman, ma chérie ».

Au secours ! Fille de cette femme, je te plains. Je gardai un visage impassible, mais restai polie en lui répondant. Quand enfin elle me laissa tranquille, je me hâtai d’aller le plus loin possible de ces dames, et me redirigeai ver mon buffet adoré. J’y vis une adolescente adossée contre la table, le visage aussi impassible que le mien. Je fis le plein de petit gâteau à la confiture, et c’est avec curiosité que je me posai à côté d’elle. Elle me regarda, je la regardai, elle finit son verre, je mangeai un gâteau. Nous nous jugions mutuellement. Puis la conversation commença.

« Bonjour.  
_ Bonjour.  
_ Je m’appelle Pétunia.  
_ Et moi Colette. »

Des présentations simples, sans fausse politesse. Je pense que j’aime.

« T’amuses-tu à cette fête ?  
_ Non mais les gâteaux sont bons et c’est intéressant.  
_ C’est vrai. »

Elle me rejugea du regard et je fis de même.

« Et vous, vous vous amusez ?  
_ Non mais je crois avoir trouvé quelqu’un pour faire la conversation.  
_ Moi de même. »

Un sourire de sa part, et un autre de la mienne. Je pense que j’apprécie. Mais avant que nous puissions approfondir cette discussion qui pourtant promettait beaucoup, ma sœur apparue, nous excusa auprès de Pétunia et me traîna à sa suite par le bras.

« Voyons, Colette ! Ne pars pas comme ça sans prévenir ou je me ferais gronder par les parents et ce n’est pas comme cela que tu te feras des amis de ton âge ! »

Sœur, si seulement tu comprenais pourquoi nos géniteurs veulent que je reste avec toi ! Tu es belle mais tu sembles encore plus belle en ma présence. Je fus donc conduite à travers la salle jusqu’au coin des enfants. J’y jetai un regard sans grand espoir. Des fillettes étaient là, avec leurs jolies poupées aussi fades que leurs propriétaires. Elles me proposent de jouer avec elle et Églantine me lâche à ce moment-là. C’est maintenant que tu dois avoir pitié de moi ! En soupirant, je les écoute au prix d’un grand effort. C’est peine perdue. Leur jeu est vide de tout intérêt. Elles jouent à la maman. Moi aussi j’y ai joué, mais pas comme ça ! Il y avait beaucoup moins de niaiserie. Je n’étais pas vraiment une bonne mère et je ne m’en cachais pas. Je n’ai pas la fibre maternelle.

Fuyant l’ennui, je quittai la présence des morveux avec empressement et partie en quête d’un balcon. En traversant la salle bondée, je pouvais entendre tous les faux semblants des gens. Ça parlait politique, il y avait des manœuvres intéressantes de par un mariage arrangé entre deux familles puissantes, des conversations beaucoup moins intéressantes mais toutes n’avaient qu’un but : se faire bien voir et grimper les échelons de la société. Mais bon, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose là-dessus car si un jour je peux améliorer les choses en manipulant les gens, je ne me priverai certainement pas. Si pour être puissante, je dois me marier, je le ferais sans doute. Mais hors de question d’être dans l’ombre de mon mari. Ensuite, ce mariage hypothétique n’est pas pour tout de suite, j’ai le temps de changer d’avis. Au fond, je vaux à peine mieux qu’eux.

J’arrivai sur un balcon, profitai de la fraîcheur de la nuit, et regardai la lune accrochée au ciel. C’est vrai que je réagis un peu comme eux. Je suis ambitieuse et malhonnête, mais il y a quelques différences majeures. Pour commencer j’ai mes valeurs. Deux règles en vérité. Je ne mens pas et ne manque de respect à personne. Pour moi, ce qui a la valeur la plus importante est le respect. Respect que je ne retrouve pas en ma famille par exemple, excepté de la part d’Églantine. Je me demande si ça a joué dans la création de ce principe. À moins que ce soit ce principe qui me pousse à davantage accepter ma sœur que le reste de ma famille. Qui sait.

De tout de façon, je vaux mieux qu’eux. J’ai en commun un ego gros comme une maison et une ambition presque sans fin. Mais je refuse que l’on m’impose un mode de vie. C’est moi qui mène le jeu. Moi et personne d’autre


	5. Nid d'oiseau

Quand je me suis éveillée ce matin, j’avais mal à l’œil. Maintenant j’ai mal aux dents. Demain, j’aurais certainement mal à la tête. Après-demain, je vomirais. Ou plutôt je me ferais vomir pour me sentir mal, car mieux vaut se sentir mal que de ne rien ressentir. J’attrape la poupée et lui découds les yeux car elle non plus ne ressent rien. Après tout ce n’est qu’une poupée et bien que je veuille être une déesse pour lui donner la vie, aujourd’hui je me rends compte que je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

Je me sens engourdie de cette nouvelle, comme si je ne l’avais jamais su, comme si je n’aurais pas dû le savoir. Ça doit être pour cela que j’aurais mal à la tête, car de si grandes nouvelles causent souvent de gros troubles. Je suppose que c’est bien ainsi. Car si je me sens troublée alors je ressens quelque chose. Même si c’est perturbant.

Vers midi je m’enfuie de la maison avec un sandwich au thon et une tartine de confiture car j’aurai faim ainsi qu’une gourde de jus de pomme car j’aurai soif. Vers midi, je grimpe tout en haut d’un arbre et je ressens de l’adrénaline. Parce que l’arbre est très grand et qu’une chute serait mortelle. Un faux pas et mon crâne explose en bas. Il y aurait beaucoup de rouge à cause des globules rouges présents dans le sang et parce que mon cerveau est très irrigué, il y aura beaucoup de sang quand il n’y aura que de la bouillie de cervelle. Sur ma branche, je regarde la forêt. Je regarde de ciel. Je regarde le seul paysage que je connais.

Je baisse les yeux en entendant des bruits. C’est un couple qui vante la beauté de ce paysage, qui chante sur la beauté du ciel, qui déclare qu’il est satisfait juste avec cette vue. Je partage ce paysage, alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas satisfaite ? Pourquoi cette immensité est si petite ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m’en fiche ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c’est que ce qui est beau ne m’attint pas. Il semble que pour ressentir quelque chose, je dois faire ce que les autres jugent mal. Un autre bruit attire mon attention. C’est un nid d’oiseau, juste à la portée de ma main. Et si je touchais les oisillons, que ferait la mère ? Alors je me redresse, les regarde pépier, affamés et les touche. Ils sont doux car ils sont faits d’os, de chair, d’organes et de duvet. Je leur donne une miette du pain d’un de mes sandwichs, leur caresse doucement la tête attend avec eux l’arrivée de la maman oiseau.

Et puis j’ai faim. J’ai de la nourriture. Je ne mange pas. Et puis j’ai soif. J’ai une boisson. Je ne bois pas. Et puis j’ai chaud. Il y a de l’ombre. Je ne me déplace pas. Parce que mon ventre gronde. Parce que ma gorge pique. Parce que de la sueur glisse le long de mon dos. Parce que mon corps me dit que je suis en vie. Comme les oiseaux, j’essaye de pépier pour que quelqu’un m’apporte à manger. La maman oiseau arrive mais part à cause de ma présence. Par peur, elle laisse ses bébés mourir de faim. Et elle a peur à cause de moi. Si ses petits meurent comme ça, alors qu’ils meurent tout court, si je suis effrayante en ne faisant rien, autant faire quelque chose pour provoquer cette peur. Mais pour l’instant, je laisse à la maman oiseau le choix. Elle peut encore sauver sa progéniture. Il lui suffit juste de venir leur donner ce ver qu’elle a en bec. Il lui suffit de m’attaquer, de me faire tomber du haut de ce grand arbre, de me faire plonger vers ma mort. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Ainsi soit-il. Je donne un coup dans le nid et il se précipite au sol. Les oisillons duveteux ne pépient plus.

Ça ne me fait rien. La maman oiseau est dévastée. Ça ne me fait rien. Les oisillons vont se faire manger par des bêtes, les insectes vont pondre leurs œufs dans leurs cadavres et les petits oiseaux vont se décomposer lentement. Je reviendrai au pied de l’arbre pour voir ce qu’il en reste. Et le lendemain. Et ainsi de suite jusqu’à ce que de ces oiseaux, il ne reste plus rien. Je ne me sens pas coupable. Je ne ressens rien.


End file.
